


Simple Little Things

by Thepiapen28



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepiapen28/pseuds/Thepiapen28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari Motoharu was transferred to Kaijo High due her brother's work. She joined the girls' basketball team and found herself face-to-face with Kise Ryouta from the Generation of Miracle. Unblinded by his charms, wits and talents, she was curious what kind of person he was beneath all of that. It seems that is more to him than just a poster smile and she determinate to crack it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Start

Chapter 1

 

It was quite nerve wracking, to be transferred to another school just three weeks after the new school year arrived. However, she was not surprised with the transferred. After all, her brother had been giving her and her older sister hints about it when the family business moved towards what he’d been expecting. She prepared herself for a transfer that she didn’t even join any clubs at her old high school in Tokyo; regardless that one particular club had begged her every single day. She took a deep breath before releasing it slowly while trying to maintained the friendly smile she plastered around her lips as she stood in front of the classroom at her new high school. She tried not to cringe at the curious look from her new classmates, while inwardly asked why the teacher took forever to write her name on the whiteboard. When he finally finished, he took his stand behind the podium and smiled to his class. “Class, please welcome Miss Motoharu Hikari. She just got transferred today from Tokyo.” He said as she gestured to her so she can introduced herself. She looked around the class before tightened her hold on the school bag that neatly tuck in front her skirt and bowed to her new classmate. Straightening from the bowing position, she smiled, “I’m Motoharu Hikari. Please to meet all of you. I hope we get along famously from now on.” She said.

  
"Your is seat behind Yukazawa-san." The teacher gestured to the mentioned seat.  


Hikari nodded and mumbled a thank you to her teacher before making her way towards the seat. It was a window seat and the farthest row in the class. She always liked to sit right next to the window in her class, so she couldn’t be happier that she actually get the prime seat on her first day. As she walked passed the girl who sat right in front of her, Hikari mumbled a gentle greeting before putting her bag on the hanger at the right side of the desk and sat down. Hikari was taking out her notes for the next class, since this was only the homeroom class, when she felt someone eyes were upon her. She put down her notes and closed her bag before looking up to found a girl, who was sitting next to her, had been giving her a curious look. She tilted her head and the other girl acknowledged that as a permission to talked to her. “So, which school you enrolled back in Tokyo?” she asked without any hesitation at all.

  
"Odaiba High School." She answered the girl with a knowing smile though Hikari didn’t elaborate more and turned her attention to the front of the class, as the other teacher for the next period came in.

  
-+^+-  
  
"If you're from Odaiba High, you must have love sports." Hanano-san said. She was the girl who had asked about her school origin back in Tokyo. It was recess time, and so the other girl introduced herself to Hikari. She found her cheery attitude a little bit overwhelming especially when she didn’t hesitate to ask her such a question. A rather common question to be honest, but she found it blunt anyway. Of course, her siblings would have said that she’s quite blunt herself but that was beside the point. 

  
Hikari looked at the black-hair girl and rather then giving her an answer, Hikari just gave her a mysterious half smile.  


A guy who had been standing right behind Hanano-san smiled at her. His eyes glimpsed with understanding the reason why she chosen this school. “Well, no wonder you choose Kaijo High then.” He said. “Oh, sorry where’s my manner? I’m Kusabe Harito.” He added with a wink. Hikari eyes laughed at his obvious attempt to flirt but she didn’t do much about it. She also didn’t clarify if his guess was right or not though. After all, she couldn’t possible tell her new classmates that the reason that she chosen Kaijo High was because it was only two train stations away rather than three to four train stations away like the other options. Hikari had a train motion sickness and she hated being thrown by the speed of the train especially when it was at the rush hour time. That is why she chosen Kaijo High because it was the closest one among the four schools options she had. As for the reason she chosen Odaiba High when she was in Tokyo, it was because she didn’t have to use train at all to go to school. She can walk to school for about thirty minutes.

 

However, with Hikari just giving them a smile, Hanano-san decided that she must have loves sports because the black hair girl eyes lit up with excitement and she clapped her hands gleefully. “Well! We should totally have you check out the sports club later on! We have a variety of them!” She said excitedly, her smiled practically blinded anyone who saw it. Hikari blinked her dark brown eyes a couple of times before turning to Kusabe-kun whom still standing right behind Hanano-san. She gave him a quizzical look, which he returned with a pity smirk and a shrug. His face then turned from pity to disgust and he sighed heavily as if his glory days was over. “You’ll see.” He said before walking back towards his seat.

 

Hikari, who still had that confuse look, looked back to Hanano-san, the black hair girl now was weary a dreamy look, and so she turned her attention to Yukazawa-san. Her last savior to figure out what this confusing turned of event. The dark brown hair girl with eyes that matched her hair color under her glasses smiled at her.  When Hikari thought that she finally got her answer, a very loud girls’ squeal come from the outside of the classroom and she looked at the door curiously. “Well, that’s your answer. As Kusabe-kun said, you’ll see when you get going later.” She said with a mysterious, mischievous smile. Well, whatever it was it had to be connected with that loud squeals.

  
"Fangirls." Hikari mumbled and decided that she should eat her lunch that was ignored on the table before the bell rang.

  
  
-+^+-  
  
"Come on! We need to hurry so we can get the right spot before the others come." Hanano-san said rather impatiently as they walked towards her mysterious destination.  
  
Even as she said so, Hikari was the one who was trying to keep her phase slower so that she wouldn’t leave her tour guide behind. That seems didn’t go unnoticed by her new friend because she suddenly stopped and looked at Hikari up and down. The black hair girl eyes went wide when she realized that Hikari was surprisingly tall for a girl. “Oh god! I just realized that you're quite tall! No wonder you seems to walk much easier than I do. How tall are you?” She asked. She didn’t realize that her height mattered that much, but she answered the girl anyway.

 

“173 cm.” Hikari answered.

  
"173 cm?! That's crazy! You can be about 180 cm by the time we graduate!" Hanano-san said with a gasp of awe while she’s still looking at her as if she was the goddess of height or something. Hikari smiled wryly at her because if history was to repeat that means she wouldn’t be that tall by the time she graduate. She probably just get another 2 to 3 cm maximum because her growing had stopped when she was in the last year of junior high.

  
So rather than pointed out about that fact, Hikari just looked around the school to figured out where they were going. She already received a tour from the teacher yesterday, but she’s still couldn’t memorized some places and this is one of them. Wiping her light brown hair from her face as the wind hit them, Hikari looked back at her school guide at this moment. “Hanano-san, where are we going?” She asked the girl because she couldn’t make where they were.

 

“Oops! Sorry… We’re going to the gym!” She said, her eyes turned wide one more time as if the importance of this tour finally sink in and she bolt off like a lightening speed, leaving Hikari to caught up with her.

 

Thankfully the gym was not far from where she had stopped when Hanano-san asked her height. She was also thankful that Hanano-san brought her to a place that she actually liked. For a second she thought that the shorter girl would have brought her to the pool or the track field. She heard the familiar bouncing sound and she smiled even wider. She felt like coming home when she stepped in, looking at the running boys at the court with the orange ball. Kaijo was quite famous with their basketball team. However, just as she started to enjoyed looking that the boys’ plays, Hanano-san came out of nowhere, took her hand and dragged her even closer to the court.

 

When a blonde guy suddenly dunks at the hoop right in front of them, Hanano-san seems to forgot about her entirely. “KISE-KUN!” she screamed out loud and Hikari sighed.

 

Hikari stood there looked at the basketball team practice, since it was very obvious that she was ignored by her friend who had promise her to show her around the school. She heard of Kaijo High of course, since the school was one of the regular schools that went to inter-high and winter cup every year. Just by looking at their practice, shown so much of why they were one of the regular participants. She always liked to watched boys’ team plays or even practice because it’s quite obvious their level, especially strength, were a complete different than the girls. Hikari lips turned into a excited small smile and she crossed her arms over her chest, finally settling in at where she was standing.

 

Sadly, just as she started to enjoy watching the boys’ practiced, she was shoved away ever so suddenly until she fallen down to the court’s floor. “Oof.” She winced and winced once more when she heard the high pitch –like a banshee- screamed from a huge amount of girls. Where did they came from she wasn’t sure but it was quite obvious that the girls was yelling the same name Hanano-san had screamed a couple of moments before.

 

 _So this is what Kusabe-san meant_ , Hikari thought as she slowly getting up, by now she was so closed to the corner of the three-point zone. She patted her uniform to made sure there’s no wrinkle before looking around the court to see which one was this Kise-kun. Her eyes roamed to a lot of boys until she found one that stood up really well. Blonde hair, energetic, tall, and a face that could pass as a model. She tilted her head to one side and realized that who it was. Kise Ryouta from Teiko Junior High school. No wonder the girls act liked a maniac around here, Hikari thought and sighed when the high pitch screams hit her ears again.

 

Just as she thought she better leave or she will be shove around these girls, a ball hit her foot and Hikari smiled at it as if she just met her first love. She took the ball and feel it around. When was the last time she touched the basketball’s ball? She asked inwardly. Probably around a week ago just right before she was packing for the transfer and everything else. Hikari looked around but it seems that no one was looking for the ball or paid attention to her. She stepped a little bit further until she was right in the three-points corner zone and made the shooting pose. Her arms pose was the right angle and she jumped then threw the ball, arm stretch out. It made into the hoop smoothly and she smiled at the feeling of a successful shot when she finally landed on the floor.

Her action apparently surprised everyone because not only the fangirls’ screams stopped, the boys’ stopped their practice as well. She looked around quizzically and thought she would be in trouble. _Oh man and it was my first day in school too_ , Hikari thought bleakly.

 

But after a while, some clapped enthusiastically breaking the silence that she was accidentally caused. Hikari looked to found Kise-kun, the object of the girls’ obsession, was walking towards her, grinning.

 

“That is a nicely done shot!” He asked cheerfully.

 

Caught off guard Hikari gapped at him. “Er, thanks.” She said when she got her bearing back.

 

Apparently, it only took Kise-kun cheerfulness to brought back some sense to the people inside the gym because Hikari suddenly heard someone running and gapped once more when someone kicked Kise-kun heartily on the butt. Then, her eyes went wide and she almost jumped, well pounced, herself towards that person.

 

"Stop flirting and go back to practice!” He barked at Kise-kun who was now rubbing his butt and whining, “Kasamatsu-senpai…” Kasamatsu turned to his team and barked orders to his team.

 

“Kasamatsu, such a waste to ignored such a brilliant beautiful lady. I shall practice for her though.” A guy suddenly said and Hikari swore she can see sparkling flowers around him. _Okay…_ she thought unsure how to make of that guy. “Moriyama! Practice for the team!” Kasamatsu barked again and finally his team, including Kise-kun, returned to their practice.

 

Now that she finally free from the attention, she looked at the person who had been barking orders to his team and smiled brightly. "Yukio-nii!" she squealed happily because she couldn’t contain it anymore. Contrary to the fangirl screams, the squeal that came out from her throat was a happy squeal because she met someone she hasn’t see for a long time.

   
Kasamatsu looked at her and mumbled something unpleasant under his breath and left her there. Hikari whined and pout at his action. "That's not nice, Yukio-nii! We haven't see each other over 3 years now.” She yelled at him unfazed by his rude action. She only received another of his glare but she smirk. It’s so her cousin to actually glare at her rather than yelled back. But his next action made her laughed. Kasamatsu groaned and facepalm and mumbles, "What kind of dream I have last night to have you here." 

  
“Aww, Yukio-nii.” She teased him. How she loved to tease her cousin even when they hadn’t see each other for a while. Kasamatsu looked at her as if she would be gone if he keep looking at her but then decided that he didn’t have time for this. "Excuse me. But I need to practice. Better go home, you." He said and completely left her to her own device. Well, he was practicing what could she do? Hikari thought. So with that, since it was obvious that Hanano-san decided to ditch her, Hikari made her way around the swimming fangirls and get out from the gym. _Well, I should check if the girls’ team still has opening or not_ , Hikari thought trying to figure out the building around her.

 

-+^+-  
  
"MOTOHARU HIKARI!" 

 

Hikari nearly jumped from her seat. She just arrived and just had planted her butt on the wood board of her seat when suddenly the yell came. To top it all, she was so scare because she honestly didn’t know what she had done wrong. Taking the tip of her light brown hair, a gesture when she was nervous, she watched a cute girl with a frown between her eyebrows made her way towards her. The brunette first year swallowed hard as she tried not to be intimidated with this new girl.

 

“Yes?” Hikari asked when the girl finally stood in front of her desk.

  
"You've got to join the Basketball team! That shot yesterday... It was perfect! It will be a waste if you don't!" The girl suddenly said with her hands flat on Hikari’s desk and she leaned down forward until Hikari didn’t have any personal space that she ended up moving backward a little bit. Hikari was caught off guard and she didn’t know what to do except keep looking at the girl who was practically taking every single of her personal space.

  
"Saya, it would be best if you introduce yourself first." 

 

Suddenly a voice came from behind the girl and Hikari was grateful for a voice of wisdom. The girl straightened and looked rather sheepishly at Hikari. Hikari gave the girl a half-hearted I don’t understand smile but the girl seems didn’t realize her effort. “Right… Sorry about that. I’m Kotoshima Saya. Third year student as well as the girl’s basketball team captain.” She said offering her right hand. Hikari took and shook it because that’s about what she can do right now.

 

Hikari turned to the other girl, who apparently a little bit taller than Kotoshima-senpai. “And you are?” She asked politely. The girl with a wavy black hair smiled at her and tilted her head to the side slowly. "Yuzuki Kurumi. Co-captain of the basketball team, same year and class as Saya also her baby sitter most of the time.” She added the last part with a mischievous smile. Kotoshima-senpai scowled at her friend but it didn’t faze the other girl. Hikari stood up slowly and bowed to her seniors a common coutersy she learned from her sister. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. But nice to meet you two.” She said after she finished her little bow.

"Now that's get over with..." Kotoshima-senpai said followed by a full length of reasons why she should join the basketball team and why they needed her in the team. Hikari felt rather guilty because she already filled in the club activity paper and all she had to do was to give it to the team captain, which obviously standing in front of her. Yukazawa-san was ready to laughed, judging by the mirth that was playing around her eyes.

  
"Ano... Senpai..."

  
"No! You have to hear this and ..." 

  
"It's not that... It's..."

  
"I still have more reason and..." 

  
"But..." she looked back at Yukazawa-san for help but she just shrugged and it was quite obvious that the glasses girl found this funny. She realized that she didn’t have any other choice but to do it right now. She took the application slip from beneath the table and she gave it to Kotoshima-senpai. 

  
“I actually plan to give it to you just before practice, but you seems to came here so I’ll just give it now.” She said as she shoved the paper to her senior.

  
Kotoshima-senpai took the paper and read it about a few second and than practically hugged Hikari. "Oh gosh! This is the best news! Now I can rub on that idiot Kasamatsu! Well, we'll see you later on the practice! Have a nice day untill then!" before jumping and rushing out from her classroom, still ranting about Kasamatsu to Yuzuki-senpai who seems nodding just to indulged her friend.

  
Hikari shook her head and looked at Yukazawa-san. "I hope I know what I'm getting myself into." 

  
Yukazawa-san seems couldn’t hold it anymore and she laughed for a while and Hikari was shocked at the night. "A rivalry between the team captains." Her classmate said after she stopped laughing and Hikari groaned. Just great, she thought. 

  
-+^+-  
  
Later that afternoon at the girls' team basketball hall, Hikari stood next to her brand-new team captain, who proudly introduced her to her new teammates. "Well! Some of you saw her yesterday and I managed to recruited her this morning! She even brought her gym clothing and basket shoes and all the gigs! Motoharu introduced yourself." Kotoshima-senpai pretty much said in one breath and still look dignified while doing so.  
  
Bowing she introduced herself, "Greeting! I'm Motoharu Hikari. I just got transfered here yesterday. I hope we all get along well." she gave her friendly smile to her teammates. 

  
"Where did you transfer from?"

  
"Tokyo. Odaiba High School was my previous school for 3 weeks." 

  
Everyone gasped and looked at her as if she had three heads or something like that. Well, it can’t be help, Hikari thought. Her previous school was one of the most famous for its sports in Tokyo. Just like Kaijo High it was a regular participant on the Inter High. However, Hikari didn’t give much of a care about it because she knew she would be transfer to another school.

 

  
"Why did you move from there?! Isn't that a really good basketball school?" one of the senior asked. 

  
"I lived with my brother. Since he got transfer to Yokohama, I have to moved with him." she said honestly. An 'oh' echoed after she explained the reason why she transferred from such an elite school. After that her new teammates introduced themselves. From here she learned that the captain and the co-captain is the remainder of the third years. There were 4 girls from the second year. Kirishima Yuka, Tomoe Kaguya, Wakamatsu Siera and Aokita Mana. The freshman students were Sakai Tamaki, Ukio Sakura and Chiba Yuki. In total there's only 10 people in the club including her. 

  
"I thought there's going to be more members since it's a sport school." Hikari asked a little bit confused. Because it was Kaijo High after all, an elite school that was famous for its sports.

 

“Sadly, we don’t have a good victory records like the boys’ team. So it’s hard to get members with such a cloud over us.” A new voice came from the entrance of the gym and Hikari found a very cool and collected lady with a sporty get up. She waited until the lady was standing next to Kotoshima-senpai and she bowed to her. The lady wore a friendly smile and she had a ball under her arm. “You must be our yesterday legendary shooter. I’m the club coach and adviser, Sakamoto Taori.” She said with that teasing smile.

 

"Please to meet you, Kantou-san." Hikari said bowing one more time to the teacher.

  
"I can't believe my luck when I looked at your junior high school in your record. Kanazawa Junior High from Tokyo. Are you the girl called, "Bright Light Shooter" from Kanazawa?" the coach said with an excitement in her eyes, as if she just found a pot of gold under the rainbows.

 

"Are you, Motoharu?" Kotoshima-senpai asked. 

  
"Errr... That nickname was a little bit exaggerating but… I was last year captain." She said a little bit hesitate when she realized the coach knew who she was.

  
"Oh my god! You are last year MVP at the Nationals! That's why I felt I saw you before! You're Kanazawa Junior High ace for 3 years. You even made an uproar when you were a first year student!” Chiba-san exclaimed while realization sink into her brain.

  
Hikari blushed at the outburst of her new teammate because she really didn’t quite understand why she made such a big of a deal.

 

“Well, it’s great to have you hear, Motoharu! Time to show the boys what we made off!” Kotoshima-senpai said with all the fire inside her.

 

She smiled at her captain and looked around from one person to another. She felt like she just coming home right now. It's good to be back in a team, she thought happily. 

 


	2. Their Meeting

Chapter 2

Hikari was appointed as the new pointguard of the team after the game between junior-senior match the other day. Her talent as the pointguard was made a different even though she was a first year student. The match was supposedly a tradition for the school, but Hikari thought that it was about the same in other schools. Back in her junior high school she remembered she also participated in such a match, so she guessed that it was some kind a test for the new members. Yuzuki-senpai was originally the team pointguard, but after they saw her ability she was now the first guard while Hikari took the third year student’s position. She was glad that Yuzuki-senpai was not offended by this, after that day, they are working and practicing over strategies that focus on Hikari’s pointguard ability.

 

Kotoshima-senpai was quite please that Hikari’s ability boosts not only the offense but also the defense. Last year they have a weak defense that Kotoshima-senpai almost weep with joy when she realized that Hikari also has a very good defense –with an exceptional stealing ability as well-. The first year members were quite surprise how far away her ability with them, but what’s even more surprising Hikari was practicing with the same menu as they were. One of them, Sakura, pointed out that she could actually practice with the senior but Hikari just laughed it off.

 

“I don’t really like to be treated specially. So it’s okay that I do the first years’ menu, since I am one. And it’s all fun.” She added.

 

Today was like any other day, the team members’ were warming up for practice when suddenly their team captain burst into the gym hall, out of breath, looking as if she was being chased by the devil. Even though she was one of the devils herself, Hikari thought darkly. Yuzuki-senpai, which Hikari noted that she really is Kotoshima-senpai’s babysitter, made her way to the dark brown hair girl. “What’s wrong, Saya?” she asked cautiously.

 

Kotoshima-senpai took a deep breath and straightening her position before saying out loud, “Let’s switch the practice to analysis training.” She looked hopeful to the coach who was now in deep thought.

 

“Ah! Yes, today the boys’ team will have a training match. It was Seirin High school from Tokyo, if I was not mistaken.” She said. “Very well, you can go and watch the game.” Sakamoto-sensei said, giving her the permission for the team to watch the match. The whole team whooped happily, after all, they always like to watch the game of the boys’ team regardless the fact that their captain has a slight, okay big, rivalry with the other captain. “Okay, team! Move a long now. Before the poster boy’s fangirls hit the gym and took the good spot.” Kotoshima-senpai ordered.

 

“I’m surprised that Urchin Head Kasamatsu able to deal with them.” Hikari heard her muttered that when she passed the senior. She shook her head but she can’t help feel excited to see her cousin’s match after all these years. She also wanted to know the ability of the boys’ team; after all they were regular to participate in Interhigh and Winter Cup. Also, she wanted to see in action of Kise Ryouta, one of the Generation of Miracles. He seems so flawless when she saw him in practice the first day she was here, although, she noted that he can do better than he already is. He would be one of the most terrifying players she ever saw so far.

 

-+^+-

 

The first thing saw when they arrived at the boys’ gym was the fact the court divided into two parts. The second one was the fact that at least the first string was the one who will go head to head with Seirin High. However, she definitely wanted to boo along with the Seirin team when they realized they were being underestimated by the coach. She knew that the team was good, but she didn’t realize that they have such a big ego. Of course, she hold back her urged, being uncivilized was not the solution at all. She looked at the boys’ team training on one part while the other was warming up for the game.

 

“Hikari, hurry up. We’re going up. The best seat to watch for the match is there.” Kotoshima-senpai said when Hikari had stopped from moving. “Ah, right.” Hikari said then followed her team mates going up the gym, to the second floor railing where they could see the entire court. Well, supposedly the entire court but right now it was two courts instead of one.

 

As expected, the beginning of the game ended up rather flashy and intense, especially when the Seirin’s Number 10 pretty much broke one of the hoops. _Served them right_ , Hikari inwardly said. She gave the number 10 a secret applause. “That guy is a good player.” She commented.

 

“Good? How about a monster? He pretty much broke one of the hoops.” Yuki-san said, giving Hikari a rather incredulous look. “True… I would be afraid if I have to play one on one with him.” Hikari admitted as she looked the red hair boy. “But… to actually dunk from such a fast pass as well as with that timing, he at least have to be a really good player. Although, it would have been nice if he can control his power.” Hikari explained. “Of course the _small_ court didn’t help either.” Hikari added with a slight mischievous smile to her team captain, who smirked back at her.

 

Then to added more injury, Kotoshima-senpai snickered at the boys’ team. “Ha! That’s what you get when you’re underestimated your opponent. Ego bruise! Is someone’s ego bleeding? Kurumi quick, call the ambulance, I smell blood.” She said making a fake concern face as she looked at Kasamatsu. That of course, earned all of them a deadly glare from the black hair captain, and a special mock for Kotoshima-senpai. The sexual tension between the two of them was so obvious; Hikari was surprised nothing burn yet.

 

“Yukio-nii!!” she called for him though she only received another glare from him.

 

“Aww boo… You’re no fun at all. Well, good luck with the match. Oh, if you can play with one hoop, that is.” Hikari said with a smirk.

 

With another glare Kasamatsu made his way back to his team, as the entire Kaijo team prepared the court –full court this time- for the match. It didn’t take long for the match to continued, and this time she whoop when she saw that Kise was going to play. “Why are you happy?” Kotoshima-senpai gave her a shifty look. “Because now I analyze him. When you analyze something you want to learn from the very best.” She explained simply because she didn’t have any other reason. Unlike, his fangirls. She wanted to thank the Seirin players but her plan was blew when she heard Kotoshima-senpai order. “Quick, grab your position! Fangirls’ alert! Fangirls’ alert!”

 

Hikari was learnt fast that the best way to beat these fangirls was to stick with your own numbers, as in this time, clings to the railing and the one who stood next to you. She winced when she heard the banshee scream from the fangirls not long after Kise made his entranced to the court. It’s crazy how these fangirls came so fast. It’s like as if they have ‘kise-on-the-court’ alert or something like that. They waited for the fangirls to settle down, and when they did, Hikari breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, they could watch the game in peace.

 

As she watched the game, she was awe how Kise so easily copy every move the number 10 made. So this is the ability of the Generation of Miracle, Hikari thought. It was obviously more powerful and faster than Number 10’s move but still no one can copy something that easily. The adrenalin in the game is so palatable that Hikari was holding her breathe. She had a feeling that she will regret it if she didn’t watch this game until the very end.

 

-+^+-

 

As the whistle blow, everyone found the last move was quite unexpected. Hikari thought it was only become unexpected because they didn’t give up even when it was only a few seconds left. Although, she felt out of energy after watching the game. She realized that Kise is worth to be one of the Generation of Miracles members. “And that small blue hair boy. He always done the most unexpected things.” Sakura-san added.

 

“Hmm…” Hikari guessed that he actually one of the key player from Seirin, with his extremely lack of present. It’s official that she had become one his biggest fans through the game. Half of the point the Number 10, she learned his name is Kagami, taken was all due from his passes. If she was not mistaken from Kise’s blabber, that boy’s name is Kuroko. She knew that he’s going to be a formidable player in the future.

 

Backing away slowly from the trails, Hikari fight the amount of people so she can go back to the gym. After watching that game, she felt itch to play herself and she can’t wait until the gym was empty. There’s a lot of girls still, but somehow she managed to go down and out from the boys’ gym. Walking slowly to the gym on the opposite of it, she can’t wait for the girls’ team to have a friendly match. But for now, playing a little ball game in the gym would do. As she arrived in the gym, she’s started to do a little bit of warm up, the warm up she done before had go out of the window when she heard of this game. When she was sure that she had enough, Hikari took the ball that was lying on the floor and started to throw a few bits of free throw. She realized it, when she watched the match. She’s still needed to improve, though she would never be able to reach the boys –or kise- level, she knew she can improve little by little.

 

She almost felt from a lay-up when suddenly she heard her name being called. “Right here!” she said out loud. Not long after that, Yuki-san came into the gym, looking quite relief to find her there. “There you are! Kotoshima-senpai was looking for you.” She said.

 

“Yeah?” Hikari asked as she took the ball from the floor and shoot it. It went in smoothly. “The boys are going to send off Seirin’s players.” Yuki-san said. Hikari gave her a confuse look before realizing the message behind it. Send off. Kotoshima-senpai going to talk with Yukio-nii. Hell’s will be broken. Uh, no. She’s definitely not going to deal with that, Hikari thought. She took the ball again and waved at Yuki-san. “Naah, I’ll pass.” Hikari said sheepishly.

 

Yuki-san groaned and looked at Hikari hopefully. “Come on. You know how scary she can be!” If that was a good enough threat.

 

“Which is why, I’ll pass this sending off thing. She’s going to be there and pick a fight with Yukio-nii and then _I_ have to deal with them. No thank you.” Hikari said as she took the position for shoot in the free throw zone. Yuki-san must have realized that Hikari wouldn’t budge from her position so she just shook her head and walked out. “Right. I just hope you wouldn’t get an earful from her.” With that, the blonde first year girl walked out from the gym.

 

“Knowing Kotoshima-senpai, she wouldn’t even realized I was there.” She muttered before shooting the ball to go smoothly into the basket. She made a few other throws and lay ups, before putting down the ball and took her water bottle and walked to out towards the faucet place between the two gyms. She just had stepped out from the gym when she saw Kise-kun was talking with a green hair boy. He seems to know the other boy, but the talk was not that long and none of the boys realized she was watching. Rather, another guy came by while pedaling what’s look like a rickshaw. _I thought no one use that thing again these days,_ Hikari thought amusedly. The green hair boy walked away with him and that’s when Hikari made her present known.

 

“Before you say anything, no I’m not a crazy-stalkerish fangirl.” Hikari said jokingly when Kise realized she was there when he was talking with his fellow green hair boy.

 

The surprised look turned into amusement before he chuckles. “You’re the girl who threw a three point shoot a few weeks ago.” He said rather than asked. “Yep, I’m that girl.” Hikari said with a sheepish smile. Back then she just couldn’t the urged to throw the ball, not after a few months since she last play basket ball, or even touch the ball. Putting the bottle on the top of the faucet, she looked at him careful. “It was quite a game. It’s too bad that our team lose, but god you have a lot of fine play.” Hikari said.

 

He obviously caught off guard with the changed of the subject. But, he still gave her a smile though she’s betting that he was giving her one of his professional smile. You obviously can smile that sincerely when you just lost a game, Hikari thought. “I guess… Thanks.” He said. Hikari shook her head and turn on the faucet head in front of her. Splashing her face with the water she gather, she looked up at him again. “It’s quite bitter to lose, huh?” Hikari said.

 

She found a ball at her feet and she took before playing it around her head. She looked at him from the ball and gave him a pass. He caught it smoothly, as if he was waiting for the pass to come before laughing. This time she could tell the laugh was awkward and forced. “How do you know? It’s quite weird feeling. And I never lose before.” Kise said.

 

She sighed before giving him the eye. “Of course I know how it felt to lose. It happened quite a few times in my middle school era. And losing isn’t always so bad.” She said before gesturing to him so that he will pass the ball at her again. She waited as he mulled over what she said, and she watched him. He looked quite thoughtful as he looked at the ball in his hands. A little frown form between his eyebrows and she’s betting if she was there was a mirror he would look horrified to found a frown there. _Hikari he’s no THAT vain_ , her inner thought told her.

 

After a while, he looked up and passed the ball at her, this time the frown turned into a quizzical look. “What do you mean?” he asked.

 

“You know. Losing means that you have still something to learn. Learning something new means that you are improving. Improving meant that you are getting better. The point is that it’s how people looked at the meaning of losing.” Hikari said as she caught the ball. She’s not that type of person who actually likes giving a lecture to people, because obviously she can be a little bit over the top with her action as well but she couldn’t help it when he looked rather pathetic despite his attempt to hide it.

 

“So positive.” Kise said.

 

“I try to be. But I’m always this positive. Guess I just saying through experience.” She said while giving him an apologetic smile saying that she really didn’t preach him or anything.

 

He looked at her carefully, trying to find if she was only making fun of him or not. She didn’t have anything to hide so she gave him one her usual smile, the one that Asami-nee said it was her I’m-really-innocent smile. When he didn’t find anything sly behind her smile and speech, Kise smiled at nodded. “So… What do you think of Kaijo so far?” he asked.

 

She didn’t mind the change of the subject, though she smirked at him. “Too much fangirls.” She answered bluntly.

 

He looked at her if she was out of her mind, before laughing out loud as if he never guessed her answer at all. She laughed a long with him because obviously she was joking this time around. They laughed together until they finally caught her breathe, then she answer his question truthfully. “To be honest, it was not as I expected. After all, for a school that focus and famous with its sports, they have a small numbers on the girls team somehow.”

 

Kise looked at her quizzically and she sighed as if it was the end of it. “This is what I mean. You don’t even know about the problems we girls have to deal with. In basketball team, there are only 10 of us! 10! And that amount already the combination from freshman to senior!” she said incredulously.

 

“So you mean that the team only has 10 members?! Like that’s it?” If Hikari was mean enough, this is the time where she would say that phrase about blonde are true. But she was not mean at all, so she just gave him the look and he looked at her if she was kasamatsu-senpai. “No. Don’t compare me to Yukio-nii. He would kill me. Or you… whichever he found first.” Hikari said drastically.

 

Kise chuckled again when he heard that because obviously she realized what he was thinking about. “I thought you guys were good?” He asked after he finished laughing at her statement.

 

Hikari shook her head. “We’re good, but apparently the school was not good enough. It’s all thanks to the boys’ team good performance each year.” Then lowering her voice, “Or so that’s what Kotoshima-senpai told me.” She added. Then, as if something struck her, she gestured to Kise to come closer. “But you know what? She might said that because she hates his guts. But I don’t believe her, because…” she gave a moment of suspend to the point Kise actually leaned down, and she whispered even lower, “I think they liiiiiike each other.”

 

This time not only he laughed so hard but he actually double because of it. “No. I don’t think that’s possible.” He said between his laughter. Instead of rebuffing him, Hikari pouted and threw the ball at him again. Kise only avoided it but he’s still laughing his butt off. “Seriously. Yukio-nii can’t deal with girls. That’s why he never attempt to deal with your fangirls. The more he likes a girl the more he will bark.” She said as she continued to pout at him.

 

It was true, she spent so much time with in the young age, she even learned how to play basketball from him. He’s always so focus with his sports, mainly basketball, that he didn’t know how to deal with the girl he likes. So she was sure that he likes Kotoshima-senpai. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just the mental image of them going out with each other just…”

 

She kept her pout and looked around for the ball she threw at him before but this time he shook his hand in front of her. “No. No more ambushed attack.” Even though it didn’t hit him at all, the ball she threw at him before –she was most definitely hoping it will hit his head-. Taking the bottle she put on the top of the faucet place, Hikari looked back at the gym. “I think I’m going back to practice now.” She said before starting to make her way back into the gym. However, Kise was calling her back and she turned around.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

 

She realized she actually talked to him as if they already know each other before. Oops, where’s her manners? Hikari thought. “Motoharu Hikari. What’s yours?”

 

He looked at her as if she was out of her mind for not knowing his name, well she knew his name but it would have been better if it was coming from his mouth. “Well? I know you’re one of the Generation of Miracles…” She trailed off and looked at him quizzically. _Is he famous because of something else? I thought the fangirls were screaming because he was so good looking,_ Hikari thought.

 

“Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you, Motoharucchi.” Kise said after a long pause.

 

She blinked at the nickname he gave her but she shrugged him off and waved at him. He waved back at her; this time she was sure when he smiled it was a sincere one.


End file.
